transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Quickswitch
Profile "A confused enemy is a defeated enemy." Among those rare Transformers who are biomechanically inclined to multiple transformations, Quickswitch is the first Autobot Six Changer. Able to transform between modes at three times the speed of the average Cybertronian, his quick switching capacity is written so deep in his lasercore that it dominates his entire personality. Can appear completely unpredictable to outside observers due to accelerated CPU functions, moving from one mood to another faster than others can follow. Witnesses have reported him exhorting his comrades to show mercy before a battle and then tearing through Decepticons with all the compassion of an energy-scythe. Equipped with 6 different modes: robot warrior, assault hovercraft cruiser, jet-propelled laser pistol, winged puma with stealth shielding, armor-piercing drill tank, suborbital fighter jet. Armed with twin photon blasters in all modes. Notes * Quickswitch is compassionate, merciless, friendly, hateful, happy, or angry. And very confused. * Quickswitch is a member of the Wreckers. * The KMFDM song, "Beast", has some very fitting lyrics. Fitting enough to make it the character's theme song! Character Portrayal * I'm delighted at the chance to play a cat with two guns on its butt. More seriously, I was pretty inspired when I saw some clips of Sixknight in the Masterforce series. Although not the same personality-wise, Sixknight's portrayal did give me a few ideas on what to do with the different modes and how to better integrate them into RP that helps move scenes and stories along. I've included some information to let you know where I'm coming from with this character. Let me know if something catches your interest, and you want to build RP off of it! :) * Versatile: Quickswitch's skillset is as diverse as his six modes. When the prison colony on P-19170167 was founded, Quickswitch was one of the few Autobots with orbital capabilities. Although not possessing FTL, the ability to intercept space-bound prison breaks, and to match rowdy prisoners no matter their abilities, uniquely qualified him for the position. Now that he has returned to the more visible Autobot roster, that large number of alternate modes suits him equally well to commando and defensive assignments in all terrains. His versatility isn't limited to his large number of modes, however. Improvisational tactics serve him well when it comes to finding just the right angle to solve a problem in the middle of combat, suiting him well for integration into the Wreckers. It's not just the force of the strike, but its precision, and Quickswitch has practiced a fair bit to ensure that he is not just a hammer. He can also do intel work if need be, meeting with informants in neutral bars and dispatching any would-be assassins to protect his asset. * Earnest: Dealing with comparisons to Sixshot and struggling with preconceived notions as a brainless, unpredictable brute has given Quickswitch a lot to prove. As one of two Sixchangers, Quickswitch has made it a personal duty to balance, and perhaps one day, neutralize Sixshot's impact on the Cybertronian wars. Outside of combat, he can be very awkward socially, particularly when it comes to fluffier activities such as turkey roasts and apartment moving. He thinks that if he just chewed through a squad of Decepticon infantry, why should he be allowed to have fun after committing such an atrocity!? In these cases, he punishes himself because he doesn't fully grasp the concept of his teammates' forgiveness. * Inarticulate: No, I'm not referring to Quickswitch's terrible toy. :) Because his processors flicker from subject to subject so rapidly, Quickswitch is already mentally done with an idea before others have even begun to parse it. That results in terrible communication on his part. His decisions and actions seem hasty, and many of those appear utterly inexplicable -- this doesn't necessarily mean he's wrong, but it really does leave most of his teammates scratching their heads as they try to fathom just what is going through his mind at the time, and WHY he's doing it. He doesn't tell anyone about his plans or what he is about to do in battle, and doesn't really think to until after the fact. With luck, as events unfold around Quickswitch's actions, it becomes apparent -- but this isn't always the case! It's likely that Quickswitch would get along well with Blurr. * Chaotic: tfwiki.net would even say 'unpredictable'. In the same way that an F-16's instability in flight makes it more maneuverable, Quickswitch's randomness lends itself well to a dynamic, sometimes even preemptive response to threats. One thing's for sure: it's always vigorous. Regrettably, Quickswitch is subject to his mood swings and acts rashly. He genuinely does regret many things he says and does, but rarely apologizes. He has convinced himself that the other Autobots and their human friends would dismiss the apology as insincere. After all, who's to say that he won't say or do it again when that mood swings back around to angry or irritated? * Greatest Strength: Jack-of-All-Trades soldier. Quickswitch's versatility in form and function serves him and the Autobots well. Although he is no engineering genius, he is a skilled warrior, and takes on whichever commando roles in land, sea, and air are required of him. Because of the multiple ways in which he can attack, enemies often overthink their responses once they engage him – will he leap from the shadows in his assault beast mode? Strafe in his Cybertronian sub-orbital jet mode? Burrow up from underground? That uncertainty can cause them to miscalculate or panic, and Quickswitch will be ready to take advantage. * Greatest Weakness: Tunnel vision in combat. Once engaged, Quickswitch becomes very focused on succeeding. He doesn't think to call for reinforcements if he needs them, so caught up is he. He was created to take on multiple opponents, making it very difficult to know when he truly IS outnumbered. By the time it does become apparent, he may be so far behind enemy lines that it is nearly impossible for other Autobots to back him up or extricate him. * Quickswitch has no illusions about the purpose of his creation. The Autobots were seeking to counter a Decepticon one-mech army, which necessitated them making a warlike robot. Quickswitch's very existence is objectionable to the more pacifistic Autobots. However, their struggle for freedom sometimes forces them to make decisions that stray into the grey areas of morality. I personally enjoy a high-contrast setting (IE the good guys are very good, the bad guys are very bad). He tends to not talk about the details of his assignments since they encompass the uglier aspects of war. In that regard, he offers himself up (perhaps a bit pretentiously!) as a receptacle for sins that need to be committed. This apparent contradiction to my own OOC preference preserves the relative 'innocence' of the truly good Autobot characters, preventing the entire faction straying into super-gritty Frank Miller territory. * I would not RP Quickswitch intentionally taking a life, but as an objective-oriented character BUILT for warfare, I see a large potential for collateral damage. I would focus more on the general badassery of the Wreckers in my day to day RP. Quickswitch is an enforcer, and at times, possibly a torturer if the greater good would be served by it, but he will not knowingly kill. However, he will brutally beat the tar (and oil, and windshield wiper fluid) out of a mech. Neutralizing Decepticons by burying them under a mineshaft (possibly to never be recovered) is completely within his operating parameters. He knows that the bulk of the Autobots would be appalled at his actions, but he does not see many others that could physically (or have the emotional detachment needed) accomplish what needs to be done at times to ensure a better future not just for the Autobots, but the other citizens of the galaxy. The Decepticons won't stop, and neither will he. Logs 2030 * Raising Hellbender - Decepticons return to Nebulos to take back a crashed warship – but the few Autobots that are in the area have other plans in mind! (April 2030) * Drill Tank Madness - FOUR DRILL TANKS IN ONE PLACE AT ONE TIME? The world explodes from the sheer AWESOMENESS! *Attack of the Concurrence - *The Zarbadon Generator - Players Quickswitch -- Late 2007 to February 2009. Fusibird -- March 2009 to ?. Flem? -- ? to December 2009. Category:Wrecker